Il est suicidaire ou quoi ?
by Devil's nest
Summary: Au devil's nest, tout va bien mais... Eh, oh, Dol, fais gaffe, tu es trop près de Kimblee... trop tard...


**Titre** : _Alchimiste fou et chimère suicidaire ?  
_**Rating** : _K+, c'est pas méchant x)_  
**Personnages** : _Dolchatte, Kimblee, Greed et Martel_  
**Pairing** : _KimxDol_  
**Disclaimer** : _Ces deux persos ne sont pas à moi et ils ont de la chance, d'ailleurs..._

_Cadeau pour Azzash :)_

* * *

La vie réserve bien des surprises, apprit-il. Elle en réserve doublement plus lorsque l'on cohabite avec un homonculus et un alchimiste fou.

Certaines surprises sont des surprises heureuses, d'autres ne le sont pas. Il y en a, on en sait rien. C'est justement une de ces surprises qui est arrivée à notre ami Dolchatte.

Comme à son habitude, il s'était levé, était sorti se dégourdir les jambes et était partit s'asseoir près de son « maître », au cas où il aurait besoin de lui. Mais ce jour-là, il n'y avait pas Greed, dans le canapé. Personne dans la pièce. C'était pourtant étrange.

Malgré tout, son instinct lui indiquait qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire. Du fait que Greed n'était pas là, bien sûr… Il y avait quelque chose d'autre dont il devait se mettre en garde… Mais quoi ?

Il ne pouvait pas savoir. Ce n'était pas sa faute, après tout… Qui aurait pu le prévoir, de toute façon ?

Le moment où tout s'est joué est sans doute celui où Kimblee est rentré couvert de sang, poussé par Greed qui semblait pour la première fois vraiment, vraiment en colère.

- Dolchatte ! Surveille cet abruti pendant que je me change ! Putain, j'venais de la laver, cette veste…

Dolchatte tira son sabre et se plaça derrière l'alchimiste, la lame sous la gorge de ce dernier, tandis que Greed partait, rageur, vers sa chambre avant de claquer la porte. La situation était inespérée. Dolchatte pouvait tuer l'alchimiste à la moindre tentative de sa part. C'était vraiment trop beau… Tellement qu'il ne pu s'empêcher de l'embêter.

- On dirait que t'en as fait un peu trop, Kimblee… T'en as tué combien, ce coup-ci, pour salir les fringues de Monsieur Greed ?

Il entendit l'alchimiste rire.

- Oh, pleins, tu peux pas savoir… Tellement que « **Monsieur** Greed » veut presque me tuer… peut-être juste m'amocher. C'est juste pour ça que tu me gardes. Mais toi, tu ne me feras rien…

- Et qui te dit que je ne te ferai rien ?

- Qui me dit que tu me feras quelque chose ?

Dolchatte appuya son arme contre la gorge de l'alchimiste qui laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, la posant sur l'épaule de la chimère.

- T'es pas capable de me tuer…

- On parie ?

Il appuya encore un peu plus son sabre sur le cou de l'alchimiste qui ferma les yeux, s'apprêtant sans doute à ce que la lame coupe bientôt sa peau. Et Dolchatte, ne pouvait plus rien faire, il était perdu dans l'observation des traits détendus de l'homme, de ses yeux fermé, de ses lèvres entrouvertes…

- Tu vois, t'es pas capable de me tuer.

Kimblee rouvrit ses yeux et dévisagea Dolchatte, sa tête toujours couchée sur son épaule. La chimère déglutit. Et les yeux du psychopathe dérivèrent vers les lèvres tremblotantes de la chimère, qui tentait de dire quelque chose.

Il saisit alors le visage de Dolchatte d'une main, bloqua le bras qui tenait le sabre de l'autre et s'empara des lèvres de la chimère. Cette dernière lâcha le sabre, sous la surprise.

Dolchatte, après quelques secondes de stupeur, posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'alchimiste et le repoussa.

Kimblee lui sourit largement et s'humecta lentement les lèvres, ses yeux plantés dans les siens. Sourire auquel répondit Dolchatte en ramassant en vitesse son arme et en plaçant la lame de son sabre contre sa gorge, lui ôtant l'envie de sourire.

- Si j'avais cela te traverse à nouveau l'esprit, je te tue.

- Tu es vexé, demanda l'Ecarlate, affichant un air innocent.

Malgré tout, Dolchatte sentait que l'humain n'aimait pas du tout mais alors pas du tout être dans le rôle de l'animal sans défense. Cela se confirma lorsqu'il appuya un peu plus la pointe du sabre sur le cou de sa « victime ». Kimblee observait à présent gravement l'arme.

- On fait moins le malin, hein ?

L'alchimiste leva lentement la tête, lui fit son sourire de psychopathe et frappa dans ses mains avant d'attraper la lame du sabre. Dolchatte, comprenant un peu tard son erreur, lâcha son arme qui partit dans un nuage de fumée.

Heureusement, c'est à ce moment-là aussi que Greed est revenu.

- J'arrive à temps ! Putain, Dolchatte, on peut plus te demander de garder un alchimiste ou quoi ?

- Monsieur Greed, je, euh… veuillez m'excuser.

- Ouais, « **Monsieur** Greed », c'est ma faute, hein Dolch…

Paf, Kimblee venait de se prendre une rouste de Greed. Et ça, ça fait mal. Surtout avec la main durcie au carbone.

L'alchimiste, hébété, posa sa main sur sa joue avant de la regarder, les yeux ronds.

Du sang. Son sang.

Et Dolchatte sentait un « putain d'instinct » lui remonter à la figure à la vue de sang frais coulant sur la joue de l'Ecarlate.

Et Greed, lui, n'en avait strictement rien à foutre. Il se mit même à rire.

- Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, sale humain, lança-t-il en sortant, hilare.

- Enculé…

Kimblee, les sourcils froncés, s'assit dans le canapé et regarda à nouveau sa main avant de lécher le sang qu'il y avait dessus. Pas de gaspillage. Surtout qu'il s'agissait de son sang.

Il remarqua alors que Dolchatte le regardait sans ciller.

- Quoi ?

La chimère s'en alla, passant derrière le dos de l'alchimiste, hors de son champ de vision. Kimblee crut qu'il l'avait fait partir mais fut convaincu du contraire lorsqu'il sentit un souffle contre sa joue ensanglantée. Et ce souffle fut suivit de coups de langue avides de tout ce sang. Dolchatte, car c'était bien lui, posa sa main sur l'épaule gauche de l'humain et captura son autre bras, pour l'empêcher de joindre ses main. Ce dernier tenta alors un mouvement brusque pour échapper à l'étreinte de la chimère. Ce qui n'eut pour conséquence que de faire tomber Dolchatte par-dessus le dossier du canapé.

La chimère regretta soudain d'avoir écouté son instinct lorsqu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec l'Ecarlate et déglutit.

Kimblee, lui, les yeux écarquillés, regardait celui qui se trouvait _au-dessus de lui_.

Ils restèrent immobiles pendant une longue minute. Longue minute pendant laquelle Dolchatte observait le sang qui se remettait à couler et pendant laquelle Kimblee guettait la réaction de Dolchatte. Ce dernier s'approcha néanmoins lentement du visage de l'Ecarlate et se remit à goûter le sang. Kimblee ferma alors les yeux et d'un mouvement de la tête, éloigna Dolchatte avant le lui voler ses lèvres (_que c'est bien écrit xD_).

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne sut combien de temps ils étaient restés là, sur ce canapé. Mais à un certain moment, Dolchatte s'éloigna vivement de l'Ecarlate, haletant, les yeux braqués sur le mur d'en face. Il les reporta bientôt sur Kimblee, qui fronçait les sourcils.

- Qu…quelqu'un vient…

- Et alors ?

La question de l'homme planta la chimère sur place (_façon de parler_).

- Et alors ? _Et alors_ ? Et alors, je n'ai pas envie qu'on me voit avec toi !

- Quoi ?

Kimblee, les sourcils froncés, se leva brusquement, faisant tomber Dolchatte par terre.

- Eh, oh, ça veut dire quoi, ça, hein ?

Il souleva sans peine la chimère et la planqua au mur.

- Kimblee…

- Me prends pas pour un crétin et réponds !

- Dolchatte !

C'était Martel. L'Ecarlate se tourna pour la voir, sans toutefois lâcher _le cou_ la chimère qu'il maintenait au mur…

- Tiens, Martel, quelle _bonne_ surprise…

- Lâche-le, sale humain !

- Non. J'ai pas envie.

- K…Kim…blee…

- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore, toi ?

C'est à ce moment-là seulement que l'homme nota que la couleur du visage de Dolchatte n'était pas normale, mais alors pas du tout. L'Ecarlate le lâcha et il tomba au sol. Il cligna un peu des yeux avant de s'effondrer, inconscient.

La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de s'évanouir, c'était le visage plein d'angoisse de l'alchimiste.

* * *

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux. 

- Ah, il est encore en vie ! Bonne nouvelle !

- Monsieur Greed…

- Ouais, bon, ça va, d'accord, je me tais.

- ça va, Dolchatte ?

- J'ai l'air d'aller bien, Martel ?

- Euh…

- Pour une chimère qui est restée un quart d'heure dans la même pièce que l'alchimiste fou et qui s'en sort avec un évanouissement par cause de manque d'air dû à une strangulation, tu t'en sors plutôt bien.

Un ange passa.

- Euh, merci, Monsieur Greed, mais…

- Nan, c'est bon, je sors, je m'en vais, voilà, rah…

Greed quitta la chambre de Dolchatte, insistant bien pour faire un maximum de bruit à chaque pas.

- Euh… qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Il n'a pas apprécié que Kimblee ne bronche pas pendant qu'il lui administrait quelques « baffes ».

- Quoi ?

- Des bonnes baffes bien griffues, t'aurais dû voir ça…avec le sang qui lui coulait sur les bras…le mieux c'est quand il a enlevé le bouclier et léché le sang…

- Euh…tu me fais peur, là, Martel.

- Ah, j't'avais pas dit que je…, commença-t-elle en prenant une teinte rouge pivoine.

- C'est pas ça, j'avais deviné depuis un moment mais…

- Mais… ?

- Tu me fais peur parce que j'ose à peine imaginer l'état dans lequel se trouve Kimblee.

- Ki… ? Mais on s'en fiche, de lui ! Il a faillit te tuer !

- Et tu sais pourquoi il me tenait contre le mur ?

- Qu… ? Non… Et pourquoi ?

- Alors dis-moi dans quel état il est et où il est.

- Euh… Dolchatte…là, c'est toi qui me fais peur…

- Martel. Il est où ?

- Bah, dans sa chambre mais…

- Merci.

Dolchatte sortit en coup de vent de sa chambre et se dirigea vers celle de Kimblee. En chemin, il remarqua quelques gouttes de sang. Sans doute rien de grave. Sans doute.

* * *

Il ouvrit doucement la porte. De l'autre coté se trouvait l'Ecarlate, assit sur son lit, lui tournant le dos et murmurant un nombre incroyable d'injures. Il semblait être en train d'observer les dégâts dans un miroir. 

Lorsque Dolchatte ferma doucement la porte, l'alchimiste tourna brusquement le miroir dans sa direction avant de se retourner.

Il avait à présent quatre traces de griffes sur la joue droite et les lèvres en sang. Une plaie à la tempe laissait échapper beaucoup de sang qui recouvrait entièrement la partie gauche de son visage.

Et la première chose que fit Dolchatte à la vue de tout ce sang sur les lèvres de l'alchimiste, c'est de venir s'en emparer.

* * *

- Aïe ! 

- Zolf, reste tranquille.

- Mais putain, ça pique, ton truc !

- Tu veux que ça s'infecte ou quoi ? Reste tranquille que je te dis.

Kimblee céda finalement et serra les dents. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas non plus envie de passer pour un môme avec des remarques comme « aïeu ça fait mal ! »…

- Voilà, les plaies sont désinfectées. Tu n'auras pas de cicatrices, normalement.

- C'est rassurant, dites-moi, articula l'Ecarlate entre ses dents.

- Disons juste que ça pourrait être pire. Avec Monsieur Greed, on ne sait jamais…

- Mais oui, « **Monsieur** Greed » aurait pu me tuer s'il l'avait voulu et gnagnagna…

- Zolf.

- Ouais, ça va, j'arrête de râler.

Dolchatte soupira en esquissant un sourire et passa un bandage autour du front de l'alchimiste, pour limiter la fuite de sang.

- On dirait que tu reviens la guerre, dit la chimère avec un sourire.

- Quand j'en suis revenu, j'étais couvert de sang. Mais c'était pas le mien.

Un silence s'installa. Kimblee approcha alors sa main de la tête de Dolchatte et il le gratta derrière les oreilles, comme l'on faut avec un chien. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et sourit tandis que sa jambe allait et venait, signe chez un canin qu'il est heureux.

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, personnellement, je me suis bien amusée à écrire ça !_ x) 


End file.
